Favorites
by Green Crayons
Summary: Bella and Edward reminisce about their favorite moments together. Read and Review!
1. Phenomenon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: This story randomly popped into my head, I don't know if I'll continue. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter One**

**Twilight-Chapter Three- Phenomenon**

I could feel the cold rise from him and onto me, and although it was cold, it was quite preferable. His arms were twined around me cautiously, as if he was afraid I'd leave. What a silly idea, I mused. There was no other place I'd rather be than in his arms. He brushed a strand hair out of my face, and lowered his head to mine. His scent sent my thoughts into dizzy circles, until they were no longer coherent.

"Bella," he murmured his face closer to mine now. My heart was raging in wild palpitations. It was obvious that he heard it, as he smiled gently, and placed his palm over my heart. "My sweet Bella," he whispered onto my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as it would allow. I wanted every part of him, and at that part I was prepared to throw away my requisition for waiting until marriage. But until that moment came, where I'd instant we let that idea go, he pulled away and smiled. "Bella, I know deep down, that you want to wait until we're married, and as much as I want you, I want us to wait, too."

I nodded, absorbing his logic. We both wanted to wait, but both of us were urging to give ourselves to the other. "You're right." My voice was overflowing with disappointment, why did August thirteenth have to be so damn far away?

"You know what?" he asked.

My eyes popped open a billion times bigger, I was almost afraid they were going to fall out of their sockets, as I intently listened to him. Was he reconsidering…no…no…get it right, Bella, you want to wait! I was screaming at myself, trying to remind myself that it was the right thing to do. For my soul, and his, because he certainly had one. "What?" I asked, regaining my composure, my heartbeat fighting against me.

"We…," he hesitated, as though whatever he wanted to say was bound to hurt me, "we…never did finish that list of our favorite nights together." And then I realized why he had hesitated. Jacob. He had heard us, heard that we were going to marry, when we trying to form that list. I quickly brushed Jacob out of my head and focused back on what we, Edward and I, were talking about.

"You're right," I began, I certainly wanted to know more of his favorite times with me, "let's finish it."

"Well I suppose we should start over," he replied, a smile tearing through his gorgeous face. I sighed inside, swallowing in his beauty. Would I ever get used to this?

"Let's disregard this whole favorite night thing, tell me about your favorite moments we shared. Day or night," I said, well aware we had shared a few unforgettable days, some good and some quite bad.

"Alright, ladies first," he smiled; aware he was dazzling me, _again._

I grimaced; I should have known he would have been a gentleman about this. "Ok, Edward," I flashed him a smile before continuing, "let's start when we first we met." I pondered for a moment, recollecting my first day at Forks High School. God, it had been cold. "Not the first day, definitely not, how about when you saved me from the car smothering me to pieces?" I intertwined his hand with mine and gave him a light squeeze waiting for his answer.

"You're telling me that one of your favorite times with us is when you were nearly killed?" His expression was incredulous. I nodded. "And why is that?" He was extremely curious.

"Well, besides the fact you saved me from dying," I smiled, "you well weren't so nasty to me that day." I knew there was another reason why that moment had been my favorite, but I knew if I told Edward, he'd laugh. And although he said he wouldn't, he would, even if it was on the inside.

"Why else?" he asked, clearly reading my face. I shook my head, not wanting to answer. He squeezed me tighter against him, which didn't help my case. The frigidness of his skin wrapped around me in a blanket, one I couldn't escape. I struggled to breathe, not because he was crushing me, but because our closeness was causing my heart to have a seizure in my chest and his delicious scent didn't help.

"You'll laugh at me," I mumbled.

"No, I won't," he promised, holding me tighter.

The words rolled off my tongue so fast, that I thought for a moment he didn't understand, but this was Edward so of course he understood. "Because you held me." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, hot and strong.

A light chuckle erupted from his perfect lips before he instantly remembered that he wouldn't laugh. "I liked that moment too, maybe not at the time, but I particularly enjoy holding you." He tucked a hair behind my ear, and continued on, "You know, Bella, if you ever want me to hold you, just say so, don't almost get run over by a car." I smiled as he crushed his lips against mine, once more.

_A/N: Yeah, so how is it? Should I continue, I really like the idea, but I'm not sure how it turned out? Review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Blood Type

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter! I've pretty mapped out all the moments, but if you have any ones in mind that you think are very important, tell me! I don't want to miss anything.

**Chapter Two**

**Twilight- Chapter Five- Blood Type**

Moments that Edward and I shared were circulating through my head, all in jumbled mess. There were too many to choose from, every moment, every second was my favorite as long as I with Edward. I tried to rewind through the string of moments, trying to figure out which one Edward would pick. It was his turn, and I wouldn't let his _dazzling_ ways get out of it.

There, of course was the first time we kissed, but I didn't think Edward would pick that one. I had made it a billion times harder with my much unexpected reaction. Then there was our first sort of date, where I found out Edward's secret, where I learned that although he saw himself as a monster, he was no monster to me. Edward interrupted my thoughts with is melodic voice, "It's my turn right?" The same crooked smile was painted across his face, and I could almost feel myself being dazzled, being persuaded without even knowing it.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and replied, "Yes, it is." My voice was growing thin with burning curiosity as to what his answer would be.

He squeezed me a little tighter, and in my ear, said, "The first day you sat with me at lunch, remember they were doing blood typing?" I heard a light chuckle trail from his mouth, probably from my face. The first day we, well I, ate lunch together? When they were doing blood typing, when I fainted? It didn't add up, I didn't understand how this could be one of his favorite moments.

"That is one of your favorite moments?" I asked; my voice ridiculously filled with surprise. "I guessed that you were bitten by a radioactive spider –how could I have been so far off? - and then I fainted."

He simply smiled, intertwined his hands with mine, and began, "It's one of my favorites for multiple reasons, Bella." I waited for his explanation as to why. "Well, let's start with lunch," a brief pause filtered throughout the room as he prepared his answer, "I must say I did quite enjoy your theories."

"Huh," was all I could spit out.

"Radioactive spiders," he scoffed. "Someone's been watching a bit too much Spiderman." He lightly traced the contours of my face, a smile still set onto his face. So maybe I had been a bit far off, alright very far off, but I didn't think he'd get so much damn enjoyment out of it.

"Alright, alright, Edward," I quickly said, trying to end his fun. "What else about that day makes it your favorite?" I didn't need to ask, I already knew. But just the same, I hoped for some miracle, that perhaps he would skip the blood fiasco and go right to where he drove me home.

"I think you know, but if you don't remember," he stretched out his words, like most people did when they were teasing another with something they wanted. Although, I really did not want this. "Your little blood mishap was quite funny," he saw my face twist into an expression of anger and almost hurt and quickly rephrased, "not at the time, of course, but now it's quite an enjoyable laugh."

"Yeah, to you," I mumbled fully aware he could hear me.

"Do you want to hear about it, or not?" His voice was petulant. Him keeping up with my snail pace was no problem, but when it to came things like this he became frustrated, _at me. _He made sure that his scent smacked me across the face, knowing it would ultimately influence and disturb my stubbornness.

"Fine," I sighed gripping on tighter to him; sometimes I wish I could cause him psychical pain. Just a little, a little pinch would shut him up.

"Well, when I saw _Mike_," he shuddered at the name, as did I, "standing over you, when you were lying on the sidewalk, well let's just say, I was ready to raise my total."

I looked at him puzzled and asked, "Total?"

"Total number of people I killed," he answered in shame.

"Edward," I scolded.

"Alright, alright, I never knew you got that sick about blood –not even yours!-, and how disgustingly erotic that could be for some guys," he said slowly, grimacing at the last couple of words. I squeezed on tighter to Edward as I thought about Mike on that day. He had held my waist, and now that I knew what he was thinking, I was disgusted. It was obvious he liked me, but he seriously needed to move on.

"Continue, and if you don't mind, can you keep Mike out of your moment?" I looked up at him, and smiled.

He smiled back and continued, "And again, I did enjoy carrying you, except knowing at that any moment, you might throw up all over me." He laughed and much to my dismay, so did I. "And what you said to me in the nurse's office, well I suppose I'll never forget that. I mean I knew humans had keen scenes of smell, for foods and flower, things of those types, but _blood._ I was aware that humans could be uneasy around it, definitely not doctors, but I never thought…I never imagined someone could be so perturbed about that…they could describe the scent."

Then the scene reeled itself back into my memory, I did say what blood smelt like…to me at least. Rust and salt; the only two things that could make me faint at the snap of a finger, besides, of course, Edward. "And then you drove me home," I lightly added, the smile on my face becoming larger.

"Oh yes, you made a comment in the car, that I strongly disagree with. Even if I weren't a vampire with a photogenic memory, I'd still remember it," he answered glumly, like what I had said, whatever it was, was very bad.

"Well, what did I say?" I asked after a much too long silence.

"Well when I asked you what your mother was like…you said you looked a lot like, but she was prettier. Bella, you're mom is very pretty, but," I looked at him, while his lips twitched with words that were on the tip of his tongue begging to be liberated, "you're beautiful, gorgeous, more than words can describe."

I could feel my face delving into a deep shade of red, and instantly he brought his hand up to my face, itching to touch the warmth. "I…I…" I stammered trying to find a response, what was I supposed to say? Thanks?

"I love you," he murmured closing my incoherent jumble with a kiss.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I personally rather enjoyed this moment, poor Mike! I didn't intend for both chapters to end in a kiss, but hey when you have Edward, why wouldn't kiss him all the time! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Port Angeles

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: I never knew fluff could be so much fun! If you alert or favorite this story, please review. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**Twilight-Chapter Eight- Port Angeles**

Perhaps my mind was like a scrapbook, filled with pictures of Edward and I. Moments where we laughing, some where we crying, dry tears for him, and a jumble of other uncategorized ones, that still held importance. I had realized that his moment had happened after mine, and not wanting to ruin the invisible timeline we were carrying, I rummaged through my head trying to find the next moment.

I picked up where Edward had left off and started to think about what happened next. I wanted to mentally smack myself, the reason I was here, in Edward's arm, was because of that time in the beach, with _Jacob. _I instantly clouted Jacob from my mind; Edward didn't need to go through that again. To see me cry, again. Alright, alright, I told myself, move on. There wasn't much after that, only the dance, which had caused me pure hell. Mike and his unremitting ways reeled themselves into my mind as I remembered how he'd been so eager to ask me, just like I had been so eager to decline. Then there was the fact I went to Port Angeles, with Angela and Jessica, and helped them pick out their dresses.

And then it hit me; that was when I had gotten lost, when I had been nearly attacked by those guys, and…how Edward had saved me. How I had found out his secret. I shuffled the memory together ready to tell him, but as always he beat me. He smiled crookedly, down at me, and said, "Ready?"

"Always," I murmured into his chest.

"Alright, I'm all ears," he chuckled.

"Okay, well," I began hesitantly. A part of me, an odd part that was probably just trying to make me nervous, was trying to tell me that it would make Edward mad or upset, at the least. But why would he, because if I hadn't found out, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be his and he wouldn't be mine. I shuddered at the thought, and discarded my fears. "Port Angeles, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" A smile was burning in his voice.

"That was one of my favorite moments," I added.

"Well obviously," he chuckled and I could feel my face delving into deep shades of red, "would you care to enlighten me why?"

"Well obviously," I mimicked, resulting in both of our laughs growing louder in volume, "the fact you saved me, _again._"

"Bella, you know I love you saving you, maybe not from what's coming after you. But saving you from tripping over your own feet isn't so bad," he replied, his smile grew wider upon his face, I wondered if it would ever get too big for his gorgeous face.

"I like when you save me too," I said, "but let's move onto why this is my favorite moment." He waited, as I thought about it a bit more. Despite another an almost disastrous accident, and overly warm waitresses, it was a perfect night. "I don't think I could forget the fact I was wearing your jacket, the scent was so…amazing."

"Well that's a relief; at least I know you don't think I stink!" He said in mock enthusiasm, tightening his arms around me.

I ignored his comment that was causing my face to paint itself redder, and went on, "And well I suppose maybe how I first asked you question, and when you avoided them, how you told me to move on, wasn't my favorite, maybe the fact that you actually decided to play along with our whole "Joe" analysis, that added to the reason why I like this moment so much."

"That's when I told you how I exactly found you, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well I think we know the rest," he answered.

"Edward, were you mad, bothered even, to know that Jacob told me that you were a vampire?" I asked, letting my tongue roll over _his_ name without much thought. I was curious, he never showed signs of being angry, but then again Edward was never really angry around me.

"Yes…and no, I mean Bella, I'm glad he told you, that you weren't going to have to find out another way. That way would have probably done with some sort of freak accident and I didn't need that. I'm glad I wasn't the one to tell you, directly. And then again, I was somewhat angry, he _did _break the treaty," he explained.

"Well that makes sense," I said more to myself than him.

"Does it, because I thought that maybe, even if you thought he was joking, you'd be too afraid of me," his voice was smoldering with a burning desire to know my answer. Wasn't it obvious?

"Edward, I don't you think you've gotten the point, there's nothing you can do scare me," I said quite sure of myself.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really," I muttered.

"Well, perhaps my next moment will change your mind," he replied bringing his lips to my neck.

_A/N: It's not much of a cliffhanger, if you can guess what the next moment is. Anyways review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

**Twilight- Chapter Thirteen- Confessions**

I thought about it for a long moment, what had Edward done that scared me so much? There was that one moment when he tackled me in his room, but that didn't scare me as much as he led to believe. It had sent my heart into wild palpitations, but not enough to run away screaming from him. Besides I'd end up falling, if I even tried.

Edward's lips were at my ear, his cool breath tingling, as he asked, "Ready to hear my moment?" I looked up at him, and he was smiling, crookedly. I couldn't deny him his fun, so I merely nodded, extremely curious as to what he thought had scared me so much.

But as it reeled back into my head, I quickly said, before he could go on, "Wait, Edward. Why are you so convinced that this moment would scare me, or scared me at the time?" My mind couldn't fathom why or how he had said that.

"Well," he began squeezing me a bit tighter, "maybe not technically scare you –something you did scared me though- but what's the word I'm looking for?" He pondered for a few moments, all of which were much too long, and then continued, "Perhaps excited?"

"Excited?" I asked, all too very surprised and perplexed. My impatience was growing thin within me. "Will you just tell me?"

"Alright, alright," he laughed kissing the tip of my nose. "Do you recall that day when I first took you to the meadow, when you saw me in the sunlight for the first time?" How could I forget? The memory spun itself back in memory, and I smiled hugely. Edward in the sunlight, it was unbelievable, beautiful, everything that Edward himself was. It was not only the first time I saw him in the sunlight, but also the first time I we had run together, or I had ridden him? I quietly laughed and then went on with the memory. It was the first time that he had…kissed me.

My mind was dancing with euphoric thoughts. "Oh yes, I do remember that moment. Please do tell me why it's your favorite." Perhaps I had been always curious as to how or what exactly Edward was thinking about my reaction to his kiss.

"Oh I think you know, but of course I'll tell you," he was grinning crookedly sending shots of electricity through me. Why couldn't I get used to his perfection? I waited, wanting to bask in his voice. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? This might embarrass you…" he hesitated, not sure whether to continue.

"It's alright, go on," I encouraged.

"Well the way, the way you fingers felt, plus the sun, it's like heaven, more really," he said quietly and for perhaps he was right about embarrassment. My face delved into deep multitudes of red and pink, and I was aware he could feel it. He held his hand to my face, coveting the warm I radiated.

I tried to lighten the mood and wash away my embarrassment with a light comment. "That's when you called me your brand of heroin right?"

"Yes, I hope you don't get the idea that I'm sort of an addict," he added lightly.

"Of course not, if you're any addict, it's a protective addiction."

"I'll take that, as long as you're safe," he murmured.

"Even so, although the lion did fall in love with lamb," I added proudly, knowing I used one of his quotes, "it doesn't matter. Go on."

"You see explaining everything to you in the meadow, what i did when I first saw you, smelled you, was so easy. It was sort of the effect Jasper has on me when he wants you to spill your guts or something, I could be myself around you." He eyes were bright with trust, and I trusted him too, every ounce of my being.

"I'm glad," I whispered, my voice a little uneven.

"And how could I forget when I first ran with you?" He laughed.

"Say, Edward, why didn't you just run for the first part? I mean, why did we have to hike all that way up to meadow?"

"I couldn't have scared you off so soon, right?" he chuckled, pulling me closer against his icy chest. I nestled in closer, waiting to hear more about his favorite aspects about this moment. "Beside the point, I think we both know I like this moment so much."

"What, running?"

"Bella," he muttered, his lips racing across my throat, "running is one-hundredth of why I like this moment so much." I knew why I liked this moment so much, but for him I wasn't quite so sure. I had always thought my reaction had ruined the moment, which I had made it so unnecessarily hard for him. "The kiss," he faintly reminded me.

"I liked that part, too," I sighed.

"I think that was obvious," he chuckled, "Your reaction did, not scare me, but surprise me, caught me off guard if you will."

"Were you mad?" I whispered.

"Mad? Of course not, I could never be mad with you, Bella. I told you back then, I wasn't as quite practiced with my resistance to your blood, and your reaction was too much for me to handle. Although now, I can more than handle it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, and I think my abilities to intoxicate you with my presence, well I think they've grown," he laughed.

"You seem so sure of yourself, Edward."

"That's because I am."

"Does that mean my reflexes have grown better?" I asked, it was quite unfair his abilities grew and mine didn't.

"Not a chance," he added with a light chuckle, closing the conversation with a kiss. And this time, he was the one with the unexpected response.

_A/N: It was a bit short, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what think!_


	5. Mind Over Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

**Twilight- Chapter Fourteen- Mind Over Matter**

My next moment had been circulating in my mind so long; it was almost a relief, perhaps even a high, to tell Edward. I had been a little skeptical, more embarrassed than anything that he heard _everything_ I said in my unconscious state. But despite the things I unknowingly said most of the time, having him, Edward, to fall asleep in his arms every night couldn't be compared to anything in the world.

Not even all the chocolate, or all the money in the world could even come close, those materialistic items were so small compared to the feeling I got when I was in his arms. He waited patiently, playing with a loose strand of my hair, with a smile etched upon his face. I smiled gently and nearly whispered, "I'm ready."

"I thought so," he replied, "I'm extremely curious to hear this one, love."

I backed my mind up a bit, retracing all parts of that moment. He had driven me home, keeping the speed limit of his driving reasonable. I delved into the conversation we had. I may not have a vampire's memory, but I certainly never forgot anything he told me. It was hard not to, when his voice was soothing.

"I told you how I become a vampire," he answered reading my thoughts without technically reading them. It was almost amazing the way he knew exactly what I was thinking, if his power didn't work on me.

My jaw popped open and before I could merely ask as to why or how he knew, his lips crushed against mine. Maybe the feeling of falling asleep in his arms and the way his lips felt against mine was a tie, just maybe. Against my lips, he murmured, "It was the next on my list, so I assumed it was on yours, too."

I pulled back and smiled, "I suppose you're right." I paused for a moment, weighing each word carefully, hesitantly, almost afraid I'd hurt him. "Edward, I know your human memories aren't that strong, but do you remember anything from living back in that era?" My voice burned with intense curiosity. While back then virtues were vital every day things, today it was something that most people tossed away. From what I could collect, while it was taboo back then to be alone in your bed, that was in your room every night with the man that you loved, but weren't married to, today it was certainly allowable, for me at least.

"A little bit, but mostly because I read up on everything," he idly played with my fingers while he spoke, his voice torn between hurt and anxiousness to tell me, "it was very conservative back then. You didn't speak back to your parents, you didn't even think about it. It was wrong to wear you hear down in public, if you were a woman." A light chuckle erupted from his marble lips while he twirled around a piece of my hair, which was down.

I smiled, and asked, "How…I mean, how could something so small be such a big deal?"

"Well, today you could compare it," he pondered for a moment, before answering, "to…you could compare to going into a crowded shopping mall and flashing everyone." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile as he waited for my reaction to ride along.

I thought about it for a moment, it couldn't have been that bad, right? Had, not even one hundred years, made that big of a difference in every day culture? "Really, isn't that a bit much? Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" I asked, grinning just a bit.

"Perhaps, a little. But, you, Bella, you'd be perfect in any time period," he replied casually, tightening his hold onto me.

"So I'd make a good cavewoman?" I teased.

He brushed his hand against my cheek and answered, "You'd make a _perfect_ cavewoman."

I flushed a deep red, and then tried to shake it out of my mind. Maybe his telepathic powers didn't work on me, but he most certainly had other ones that did. "Well, this moment is my favorite for one very special reason." I could feel my heart starting to pick up, fluttering against the wall of my chest.

"And that reason would be," he urged, though he was fully aware as to why.

"It was the first night you stayed," I whispered. "I mean, the first night you stayed and I knew you were here."

"That is definitely one of my favorite moments, too," he replied.

"Don't you get a bit bored, though? Just lying there all night?" I asked.

His eyes grew considerably larger as he looked at me in disbelief. His face would have been less incredulous if I had asked if he was ever going to grow old. "Bella," he murmured, he seemed almost torn, as if I had hurt him, "I have never gotten bored, once, and I never will. You have no idea what it is like for me, to hold you all night. To have you safe in my arms, to have you all to myself."

"Listening to you talk," he continued grinning, "holding you, and just being there for the mere eight hours is more than eventful for me."

I looked down, letting the load of shame wash through me. I couldn't get myself to calculate why I had doubted Edward's reason for being with me every night. "Sorry," I muttered.

"I'm not mad, Bella. Just a bit confused, though. Did you really think that I get bored being with you every night?" he teased.

"I…I…" I stuttered, not quite sure of the answer, myself. I looked up at him, into his golden orbs that I easily found myself melting into, every time.

"It's alright, but I do remember what you said to me that night, don't you?"

"Of course," I replied, "I asked you about Rosalie and Emmett, right?"

"And then I told you that the human desires were still there, just hidden behind much stronger ones," he finished for me.

"Oh yes," I chuckled, as the exact words of his flowed back into my thoughts, "_I may not be a human, but I am a man," _I quoted proudly.

"You have quite the memory, now don't you?" he chuckled gathering my fingers into his and twining them cautiously together. His icy scent sent my head into a whirl, jumbling all my thoughts into a mess, until they were no longer clear enough to understand.

"I suppose," I gasped, trying to ward off the spell he was enchanting over me.

His lips lingered along my neck, savoring the scent I emitted into the air, the scent that drove him crazy. "I don't know what to do with you, Bella," he murmured, still inhaling my scent.

"What?"

"You're much too desirable for your own good," he replied, not fully paying attention to the slurred words that escaped my mouth. A brief silence filtered throughout the air, but it was the farthest thing from awkward. Edward never made anything awkward, only made things so enviable that you didn't want them to end. "I suppose I should tell you my next moment, shouldn't I?" A smile painted itself onto his face, crooked and beautiful. "I do quite enjoy this moment, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, no," I muttered, already aware of what his next moment would be.

_A/N: Okay, so I hope that was alright. Sorry about a long time since my last update, with the break they should be more frequent. Maybe it's kind of a cliffhanger, unless you can guess what the next moment is. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. The Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

**Twilight- Chapter Fifteen- The Cullens**

I knew what Edward's next moment, so well in fact, that I could write a whole piece, practically a novel, really, on it, hitting every detail exactly. It wasn't something you forget, no matter how human your memory was. His arms encircled me, cradling me close to his cold and stone chest. And while most would prefer warm, and soft blankets, or something of that sort, I preferred this. No, I desired this.

His finger traced patterns across my cheek, nothing in particular, mostly shapes and lines, but it still felt nice. I looked up at him, and smiled, all while inhaling in the scent of him, greedily. There was nothing in the world that smelled quite as good as him. Not even all vanilla candles Renee had burned, that was part of her mellow and peace phase –which of course didn't last long-, could measure up to him. Cologne poorly sat under his pleasurable scent, and his wasn't too strong, but simply, just right.

"What about this moment has you so worried, Bella?" he asked, not quite piecing together my reaction. _"Oh no," _I had muttered when he told that he had enjoyed this moment so much. There wasn't much of reason of my distaste to this moment, but then again, it wasn't really distaste. It was something I couldn't describe, simply indescribable, much like my love for Edward. That was certainly indescribable.

"It's not so much the memory of the moment, but maybe how I was feeling when it actually happened," I murmured into his chest, not wanting him to see my face.

He softly stroked my hair and chuckled, "Oh of course, because you weren't afraid that my family was a bunch of a vampires," he said using the word casually, something I had yet to do myself, "but that you were afraid they wouldn't approve of you." He lifted my head up, and perhaps maybe intentionally breathed softly in my face. A smile was painted across his beautiful face, and whether to his knowledge or not, he was dazzling me, _again. _"I don't why you were so afraid, though, they all approve of you, love you, actually."

"Not all of them," I muttered, regarding to Rosalie. I wish, somehow, that I could build a relationship with her, one like Alice, minus all of the shopping and makeover type things she demanded on.

His arms tightened around me, maybe telling me that I was wrong, but I knew I wasn't. No matter how many times Edward would tell me that Rosalie didn't hate me, I knew she did, maybe not hate, but certainly not fond of. "Rosalie loves you, too."

"I think you've gotten that confused with hate, Edward."

"Maybe she's come off a little…standoffish or aloof, but she loves you just as much as everyone else," he tried to assure me, but it certainly wasn't working.

"Then why is she so opposed to me becoming one of you?" My voice was weak, full of self-consciousness, a trait I was so used to, that we were practically best friends.

"Did you doubt I loved you, too, when I was opposed, although I still am, a bit, to you becoming a vampire?" He asked, clearly aware that his logic was far better than mine. Dammit, why did he have to be so good at everything?

"Well, no…but…I…," I tried to form a coherent answer, but Edward was making it much too hard. His stance was normal, but his smile distracted me, much like other things. He closed my jumble with a kiss, and the same characteristics applied, hard and cold, but if he said I was too desirable for my own good, then he could just as easily be describing himself. I relished the kiss, the way his lips felt against mine, and slid my arms around his neck.

I crushed myself next to him, wishing more than anything that the thin quilt between would somehow disappear, and that I really should pretend to lose it next he came over. Edward was a much better blanket. He pulled away, much too soon, and chuckled against my frozen, but well satisfied, lips, "Ready to hear why?"

I grimaced before glumly answering, "Yes." Edward was too good at distracting at me, persuading me; perhaps Jasper was hiding in the closet, throwing emotions at me, all to comply with Edward. But if Edward had kept kissing me, I would have agreed to anything, really.

"Well," he said slowly, accentuating each word to a point, "it's my favorite moment, because I found that it was so easy being with you, talking to you, it was like I had known for you a hundred years." We both laughed at that, as both of our grips on each other tightened.

"And you played your piano for me," I added to the memory, remembering the beautiful melody his fingers played across the keys. Even Edward's fingers were gracious, especially when they produced the beautiful music he was so capable of.

"Oh yes, of course," he smiled briefly, my favorite crooked one, and continued, "seeing you there in my home, on my piano bench, that was certainly a big part of why I like this moment so much." His arms tightened around me, covering me in an icy temperature, but I could find a way to deal with it. There were certainly more advantages than drawbacks. "I still don't understand why you were so worried, though. Haven't you met people before?" His voice was teasing, trying to get me to laugh with him, and along with many other things, I complied.

"Edward, I didn't have, and still don't, have much experience with meeting people, and the last time I checked they don't teach classes for it," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you glad you met me?" He asked, chuckling, his voice still utterly teasing, but still velvety.

"Well, I guess," I sighed, my voice edging to the same amount of teasing that his graciously held. "I mean, you did kind of change my life."

"And you kind of changed mine," he laughed back, fully enjoying himself.

My palms found his, and I gave him a light squeeze before saying quietly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured into my hair, deeply inhaling the strawberry scent of it. I inched closer, not wanting any amount of space, no matter how little, to separate us. "So, ready to tell me your next moment?"

"I suppose, but I'm warning you, it may surprise you," I warned, I didn't want to have to delve into a deep explanation as to why it was my favorite moment.

"We'll see," he chuckled, tightening his arms even more.

_A/N: It's rather short, but I hope it explains the moment well enough. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways I'll be gone for a few days, for the New Year, so updates will have to wait until I get back. But I will be writing lots, ready to be typed up. I hope you all have a good new year and anyways I wanted to just say, since I'm so excited about it…Breaking Dawn is around eight hundred pages on the computer, according to Stephenie Meyer, and just ah, just imagine how long it will be in book form! It makes me even more anxious about the book arrival, anyways review and tell me what you think!_


	7. The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating in a while. Enjoy and review!

**Twilight-Chapter Seventeen- The Game **

A part of me, a rather dominant one at that, knew that my next moment would surprise Edward, and perhaps another portion of me was afraid he'd be mad. Edward had made it clear numerous amounts of time that he never got mad at me, but rather at himself. But in the end if you translated the problem back to the cause, it was me. Edward was endlessly patient, twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers, occasionally inhaling deeply.

In some ridiculous manner that I couldn't control, my lips were trembling, my hands slowly, but gradually becoming clammy with sweat. I couldn't get myself to fathom why I was so nervous, so self-conscious of telling Edward; after all he was the only person I was one hundred percent comfortable with. My lips finally parted, ready to spill my next moment, and then Edward looked at me, a faint smile on his face. "I'm extremely curious to hear this one, Bella. You seem to think that it's going to surprise me."

His fingers traced my face, greedily, remembering every etch that it held, and every time, no matter how soft or quick of a touch it was, it always caused my heart to stutter. "I'm afraid you might get mad," I mumbled, avoiding looking at his eyes that I so easily found myself sucked into.

His fingers turned into his palm, and it was stroking my cheek, soothingly. It was ice cold, frigid, as though he had his hand in a pile of snow only seconds before, but it was more than preferable. I relished it, brining my hand to it, and holding it there with all of the human strength I had. Edward chuckled, somehow reading what I was feeling, and spoke, quietly, "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

I heaved in a sigh, and answered, "Do you promise you won't get mad?"

He grinned, flashing me his brilliant white teeth and crooked smile, and replied, "Of course, Bella. I'm never mad with you, and there's nothing you can do to make me angry with you."

I knew Edward was right, completely and utterly genuine, but I was just so cowardly about this moment, that it brought back on the lip trembling. Sensing this, or rather hearing it, Edward tried to steady the trembling with his own lips. I knew that this was just one of his tactics to get me to just say it already, but I didn't care, I enjoyed what I could for the moment.

They were gentle but swift, rushing me to speak. They were off of mine, all too soon and he whispered, his voice throaty, "Bella, I swear I will not be angry with you."

I nodded, still not able to fully speak. Dizziness was riding throughout me, distinct and strong. After a few moments, after my heart settled down, and the walls were staying where they should, I got ready to just let it out. What was the worse that could happen? Edward could storm out and wouldn't want to talk to me for however long, but I knew he wasn't like that. He didn't even get mad when I asked Jacob to kiss me, so surely this wouldn't be a big deal.

"Well," I stretched the word out, probably as some sort of nervous habit in order to avoid the following events to come, "remember when you took me to see your family playing baseball?" My voice was barely audible, a frail whisper, so weak and feeble.

His honey eyes grew considerably larger, not from anger, but with shock, just what I had expected or at least part of it. "What?" was all he was able to choke out after a few silent moments, awkward ones at that. His arms were the same around me, and his body hadn't changed at all, not rigid like I had thought.

"See, you're mad," I murmured, not exactly sure what he was feeling. He had looked surprised, but his heavier breathing had perplexed me.

"No, no," he quickly amended, trying to brush the worry off of me, "not all. Surprised, yes, but mad, no. Care to elaborate, though?" He chuckled, filling the room with his silvery laugh.

"I mean before _that_," I said regarding to certain people showing up, "well I guess I never really saw you playing a sport and it was interesting."

"Interesting?" His voice still held his alluring chuckle.

"Well, I mean it was _new_, I enjoyed watching baseball."

"I turned you onto baseball, did I? I'm sure Charlie's happy about that," he chuckled, cradling me closer to his chest.

"I only like baseball when _you're _playing it," I admitted.

"I only like playing when you're watching me," he replied, smiling. "So is that why it's your favorite moment, because you saw me playing baseball?"

"Maybe," I admitted, sheepishly, "I mean, I never did see you in gym, although unfortunately you got to see me." The grim memory rung back into my brain, as I remembered the day he eavesdropped on my gym abilities, or rather, lack there of.

"Gym is gym, you know, running laps and playing sports. Although, I must say, I never did hit anybody in the head with a racket," he laughed, his icey breath penetrating the air around us.

I groaned at the new memory that burned in my brain. It wasn't technically my fault, I tried to tell myself, but ultimately it was. "So, did you keep pace with the humans?" I already knew the answer, but some part of me, just wanted to hear his beautiful voice say it.

"Of course, I did," he replied. A new silence filtered throughout the air, but it wasn't awkward, but simply right. I glanced up at him, and surprised myself with the stupid grin that was plastered across my face. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," I replied, but it didn't sound monotone, like most people's 'I love you's' would sound.

"Well, with that said, do you promise you won't get mad at me for my next moment?" His voice was just as apprehensive as mine had been, which startled me. Usually Edward was sure of himself, confident but never cocky.

"Yes, I promise," I replied, not sure what hole I was digging myself into.

"Alright, Bella, remember you promised," he laughed. Before I could ask why or what he exactly meant, he was kissing me, in that persuasive way, in that way that made my thoughts a blur.

Whatever his next moment was, I knew I would probably have utter distaste to it, if he had made me promise. But that didn't matter, because all that mattered at this moment was Edward's lips on mine and how I felt like I was floating but still in place with his arms around me.

_A/N: I kind of surprised myself with this moment, but I don't know, some part of it just appealed to me. Anyway, the next moment is kind of easy to guess…if you really think about. Review and tell me what you think!_


	8. An Occasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Read and enjoy!

**Twilight-Chapter Twenty-five- Epilogue: An Occasion**

My heart was bubbling in my chest, so eager to hear Edward's voice tell me about his favorite moment, and somewhat afraid to relive the memory. I knew this had been one of Edward's favorite moments, he was the sole reason it even happened, because without him I wouldn't have even dreamed of doing it.

His lips were pulled up into a crooked smile, something I couldn't resist, as he waited for me to tell him I was ready. His fingers lightly traced my face, and they seemed so attuned, so used to the features that sat on my face. It was like he knew every curve and angle. So instead of sitting there and prolonging the situation, I piped up, "Alright, Edward, tell me." My voice sounded weak, like I was afraid that what he was going to say was going to hurt. Maybe it was just the horror of it all, that made my voice and stomach so weak.

"Prom." I knew neither of us would have picked where Edward had saved me, for it was not something neither I nor him liked to reminisce about. But in my mind, and my mind only, it had been, at first, just as horrific as when James had bit me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You're not telling me that you didn't enjoy yourself, are you?" He asked, his voice burning with curiosity, but somehow still teasing. I had given into Edward that night; I let myself enjoy the prom, something I never thought possible, even if it was with Edward.

"I did, but I don't want to relive the memory of my 'dancing'," I muttered.

He chuckled, filling the room with his sweet sound and even sweeter scent. If he said my scent was mouthwatering, his was just as easily desirable, too. His arms tightened around me, sending cold chills throughout me, but it was alright, it was more than alright. "You were an amazing dancer," he assured me.

"I don't think many people count standing on someone's feet as dancing," I reminded him as the moment played itself back in my mind. Me on Edward's feet, his arms holding me close, and neither of us wanting to let go, was more than enough to last an entire lifetime of memories. The way he looked in his tuxedo, how he put even the most gorgeous models on Earth to shame with his looks, and how he made it enjoyable, an event where the first thought that ran across my mind was not when we were going to leave.

"Well not many people get the chance to have a date as beautiful as you," he said quietly, but it seemed like the words were screaming at me, pounding away at my self-conscious exterior. Just the simplest phrases that said were enough to drive away the terrible beast. Whenever he told me he loved me or when he said I was beautiful, and although it wasn't something I basked in and believed in, the beauty part, that is, it was like he was shattering it. And how could I fully believe that I was as attractive as he claimed I was, when he, in fact he made any woman, probably even a few males, take a second look?

I had been too busy thinking of Edward and his many talents, to notice my face had gone red. Blushing was like second nature to me, like running was to Edward. It was something I did as often as breathing.

"Speaking of dates, I'm still…I don't know, but why was Tyler at my house?!" I couldn't get the image out of my mind: Tyler in my kitchen, speaking to Charlie, telling him that he was taking me to prom, in a tuxedo that he didn't look as half as good as Edward did in his.

I still couldn't comprehend why he was even there, it had been obvious Edward and I were together at school, joined at the hip for most of the time. Those sunny days…

"He didn't know I was taking you or he was deluded into the false idea that he was still taking you after almost running you over," Edward chuckled.

"Well why didn't he know, why didn't you tell him that you were taking me?" My tongue bubbled with a million questions, all begging to be liberated, all begging to be answered with Edward's melodic voice.

"If I had told him, he would have told someone, probably even you, and if you had found out, I would have needed several vampires to even get you into a dress," he replied. He seemed to be thinking, his eyes lazy, focusing on something I couldn't quite make out, perhaps the wall? But I waited patiently, it was the least I could do, what with his endless buckets of it. "But…why…did you cry?" His tone seemed curious, but pleasantly amused.

I scowled; did he honestly have to bring that up? I had plenty experience with crying, it was something that was easily brought on when you were on the brink of being killed every two minutes, although being in Edward's arm easily outweighed the cons. I looked up at him, only to see the crooked grin on his face was considerably larger. It was simply unfair that he had to be so good as everything. "I don't know," I mumbled, hoping somehow that my answer would close the topic, but I should have known Edward would have wanted to know. This, after all, was his moment, and therefore he was entitled to questions, even if I didn't want to answer them.

"Please, Bella, tell me," he asked, his voice overflowing with some sort of persuasive toxin. His arms became tighter, not enough to crush me to smithereens, but too much to get me to comply. His face was pulled into a pout, his lips, surprisingly trying to fight smile. It was the only thing Edward was bad at.

I let out a sigh, not to expel some sort of pent-up anxiety, but rather to show Edward just how much I didn't want to do, how much I truly disliked this moment, and the reliving of it. His lips trembled, working so hard to fight a smile. "I cried because I was mad, because I was angry that you didn't tell me."

"Yes, but why were you so mad?" He flashed me a smile, as he waited for my poor explanation to come, because honestly, now looking back on it, nearly a year later, it was irrational as to why I had cried, or why I was even angry. I might surprise, but in the end, anything that included Edward was bound to be something good, something worth it.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I really don't."

His hand stroked my hair, perhaps some way to tell me his inquisition was over. "Well, forget the tears," he smiled, "and the confusion, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I was with you, so of course did."

"Even though you didn't really dance," he teased, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Even though you didn't really surprise me," I teased back, because as I remembered it, as the image of us sitting in the car in formal attire, there was a part of my mind, a rather small one at that; that knew or perhaps felt that he was taking me to prom. But of course, at the time I found it easier to block that part out, to try and imagine other things that could happen.

"Silly Bella," he simply replied, letting go of the strand hair and gaining a grip on me. And maybe so after all prom hadn't been so bad, not enough to make me going running, but whether Edward was willing to admit it or not, he was the main reason why I even liked it.

Because that was another addition to Edward's list of talents, his way to make a horrible situation unforgettably pleasurable, and I would need that talent in order to tell him my next moment.

_A/N: Despite that being the end of Twilight, there are still more moments! There are some in New Moon, only two; there is an obvious one and one perhaps not so. As for Eclipse, I've only found a few moments, and I'm really open to some suggestions. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!_

_--I decided to keep Jacob out for certain reasons; I didn't want Bella to think about him, although I do like Jacob. _


	9. Stiches

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: This moment may seem a little out there, but I don't know, there was something about it that I liked. Anyways, read and enjoy!

**New Moon-Chapter Two- Stitches**

I had to word this right, I had to make sure that every word, and every syllable that escaped my mouth was clear, understandable. But as my mind prepared the moment in my head, I knew that it was nearly impossible to do so. It was so hard to think of this moment as one of my favorites, especially since what had happened _before_ and _after_ it, but perhaps it was what he had given me that easily outweighed those horrors. He waited patiently, as always, idly twirling a strand of my brown hair.

I smiled despairingly, hoping that somehow, perhaps that could ease the idea of me telling a little bit, but honestly it was no use. "Edward," I mumbled.

"Yes, love?" he asked, a little taken back by my sudden tentativeness. I had felt the need to warn him about the time he took me to see him and his family playing baseball. I had been so afraid, so scared that Edward would get mad, like bringing something like that up would spoil our whole moment thing. But I knew I was bringing something totally different, this was far worse than the three visitors we encountered playing baseball. This was worse than all the vampires in the world, worse them all killing me, to me at least.

Sensing I was having another one of those moments, where I thought he was bound to get mad at me, he spoke gently, his voice far too soothing, "I promise I will not get mad, whatever it is. I promise."

And I knew his words were sealed with a genuine guarantee, one that was just simply impossible to deny. He added a smile, trying to worm the moment out of me faster. I knew this wasn't helping anyone, boiling this moment up; I was only egging it on. Keeping this moment to myself was not only driving me crazy with anxiety, but Edward with utter frustration. Not being able to hear me thoughts and my constant hiding them from him was enough to make anyone snap, even a bizarrely self-controlled vampire. "Okay," I sighed, "you promise?" I had to make sure, absolute positive, that he wouldn't get mad, not even irritated.

"Yes, Bella, I swear." He reached for my pinky and twined his around mine and smiled. "Pinky promise." His sweet scent slapped me across the face as I felt myself fall into persuasion that he was so wickedly held.

I took a deep breath and nosily let it out, perhaps thinking that maybe I was blowing away all the anxiety. Edward raised an eyebrow suspiciously waiting for me to continue, "Well, remember what you gave me for my birthday?" My voice was considerably smaller and ridiculously lower than a whisper.

"Yes," his voice was hesitant, just as filled with as anxiety as was mine. His smile had faded, but his features still incredibly beautiful. His pinky finger, somehow gorgeous, was still wrapped around mine. "Is that one of your favorite moments?" His tone was so perplexing, part of it seemed to come off as angry, a bit irritated, while another whole part was confused, trying to figure me out. And in the mix, somewhere, I could sense the tint of happiness, as though he was triumphant over how much I truly liked my gift.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, truly wishing I had just picked a different moment. I wouldn't have ruined our parade of favorite moments together, I wouldn't have ruined anything. "I shouldn't have…it's such a bad…I'm sorry." My words, as well as my thoughts, were a jumble, like they had been thrown into a blender and swirled around at maximum speed.

He pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. He was already hard enough on himself, as it is when it came to that particular subject of our relationship, and my bringing up probably only worsened it. It was almost as if Edward had dug himself into a hole of pure guilt and hatred for himself; and it seemed lately, as though he was starting to emerge, like after all it wasn't his fault. But now I felt as though as I had just delved him in deeper. It was as if I was playing Whack-The-Mole, like Edward as the Mole, -although he'd be something far more beautiful-, and there was that trick animal. It was the animal you weren't supposed to hit, the one that was not annoying or ugly. And I had just hit Edward; I had hit him so hard with the moment.

He closed his eyes, and I couldn't determine whether it was out of frustration or something of that sort, but instantly I knew my moment had been stupid. But we both knew that this moment was bound to come up soon; this stage in our relationship had to be mentioned in order to continue with the rest of the moments, right?

"Please don't be sorry, Bella. I'm not mad, honest, a bit surprised, yes." His voice was just as soothing as it was when things weren't awkward. I could feel the rims of my eyes flowing into a blurry picture and it took me a moment to realize they were tears. Stupid and unnecessary tears.

His fingertips traced the tears away, and he was completely the same. He wasn't angry with me, or frustrated, but somehow the same. I choked back and blubbered, "It's stupid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying and I'm sorr-".

Before I could finish my apology, one of the many I had planned, he kissed me quickly. "I'm not angry, Bella. I swear. Would you please tell me why though, why it's your favorite moment?" He smiled crookedly, like it was the extra thing I needed to know that he was indeed not angry with me.

I weakly smiled back and slid the back of my hand across my eyes, wiping the tears away. "Well, I think it's my favorite moment for lots of reasons. There was nothing better you could have given me, except for you, of course, which I already had."

"I'm glad you liked it, although a grand piano would still look nice in here," he teased, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air, motioning to the empty space my room was. I smiled at his easy teasing, glad that my moment didn't bring on that side of him. The side that shouldered the blame for everything.

I felt a new surge of intense curiosity explode inside of me, stronger than any other curiosity I had ever had in my life. I hadn't had the chance to ask Edward last time, but now it was an utterly perfect time to ask. "Say, Edward, when is _your_ birthday?" My voice was petulant, so eager to know.

He sighed, "I don't have a birthday." His tone was sad, like he missed the cake and presents, but if he had just told me, I would have given him all the presents in the world, or I would have at least tried to collect enough money to buy one.

"Yes you do, Edward. Everyone does, everyone is born on a day of the year, so when is yours?"

"Why does it matter, birthdays have are much more significant to humans than they are to vampires?"

"Please, Edward, tell me," I pleaded, and suddenly I felt a little angry, a twinge of bitterness that I had told Edward practically everything about my life –my pets, birthdays, friends, etc- and he hadn't told me all that much. And if we were about to marry one another, if I was going to join him for eternity, than I was entitled to a few answers.

"It's June 20, alright?" I pulled out my mental calendar, counting the days backwards, all while having a bit trouble. Somehow sensing this, he whispered in my ear, "It's the sixth of July, so you missed it by sixteen days." He seemed happy by this, as though I would just let this go.

"That doesn't mean anything; I'm going to get you something."

"But you already gave me something, everything, actually," he reminded me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the last time I checked I hadn't been in a store in forever, not by my freewill anyways and definitely not with my own money.

"You gave me you, and that is more than all the birthday presents in the world," he murmured in my ear, causing chills to chase down my spine.

"I really don't like birthdays," I muttered, realizing I had lost.

"Neither do I," he chuckled, cradling me closer, "they are much too of a hassle, and honestly who wants to get older?"

"Definitely not me."

"I know, Bella, I know," he crooned.

_A/N: I researched his birthday and it is really June 20th and he never did tell Bella. Anyways review and tell me what you think! _


	10. Volterra

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

**New Moon- Chapter Twenty- Volterra**

I didn't need Alice's powers of knowing the future or Edward's mind reading talent to know the next moment, because it was far too obvious. It was a bittersweet moment for me, certainly one of my favorites, but definitely not my all time favorite.

It was the first time I had seen Edward, heard his voice –not just in my head-, and touched him after those zombie-like months of being nearly dead. It was the first time that the hole inside of me was no longer there, that I was finally full once more. "I think you know this one," Edward murmured into my hair, all while inhaling the strawberry scent of it.

"Still, I want you to tell me about it," I insisted, although I knew it all too well. The memory was burned into my mind, along with many others, but there was something about this particular moment that sat on a pedestal among all the others. It saddened me to think of this moment, to remember the stabbing feel that wretched through me when I was without Edward, but at the same time, oddly enough, it delighted me. Because when you were separated from someone or something you love and finally got the chance to hold it again, you never wanted to let go, for fear of losing it once more. And a twinge of me, rather small, but still there, felt the need to keep a tight grip on Edward, not fearing that'd he'd leave me again, but rather I'd lose in him in some unfathomable way. Fate wasn't exactly our friend.

"Are you sure, won't it make you sad?" He asked; his voice all too gentle and caring.

"I'd think that it'd make you sadder," I replied, a little afraid that if I was to insist on him telling me, that perhaps he'd delve back into that pit of guilt –and I most definitely didn't want that. "I want you to tell me, only if you want to."

He smiled crookedly, sending my hearts into spirals in the process, and causing the volume of my heart to blare. "Well, Bella, it's my favorites for a plethora of reasons," he began, his words lined in a formal order, something that no matter how many classes I opted not to take was unachievable. "Perhaps, it's not my favorite moment in our whole relationship, but the feeling that engulfed me in that moment, even during what seemed like hell, it was more than Jasper could handle."

I smiled into his arm, and answered, "Well, tell me your reasons."

"Bella," he sighed, releasing a long and almost exasperating breath, "to have you in my arms, to be able to touch you and smell you, to kiss you, after all that time, well it was like giving nicotine to a smoker after they hadn't had a cigarette in a long time. It wasn't that they recovered from smoking but, rather were deprived of such a thing."

"So," I wanted to make sure my voice had a light, airy tone to it. Surely, anything too serious would only let the grief of the moment worm itself out. "I'm your cigarette?"

"I compared you to heroin before, right?" He teased back, locking his fingers with mine, sending cold chills from wherever we touched. I sighed in utter contentment.

"I was feeling a lot of things, too," I murmured.

"Like," he urged, but he should've known that I had felt the same things he had felt. Being in Edward's arm after that much too long of a time, it felt like a natural high, something sending me up to cloud nine and refusing to set me back down on the ground. But that was quite alright, more than alright, actually, because everything with Edward just felt utterly right.

"Like, happiness for one," I began, "I mean, even through the whole thing with the Volturi, I still had this feeling of happiness when I was able to see you, and hear you. Not just in my mind."

"You're always in my mind, Bella, but I must say you in real person is a little better," he added lightly before going forth with one of his feelings, "I did feel a boatload of guilt, too, though."

"Me too," I whispered.

I looked at him, gauging his reaction, ready for his absurdness to filter through. Knowing Edward, he'd find some way to explain, in a formal tone, of course, that I had no right to feel guilty. Maybe not that it wasn't my right, but rather; if anyone were to feel guilty it ought to be him. His eyes grew considerably larger, his golden eyes growing so big that I knew my falling into their powers of dazzling would drop from nearly minutes to seconds. "Bella," his voice was anguished, "how could you possibly feel guilty? It was my fault that you were risking your life, which I must say is already risked by you just walking, to save me from a stupid decision on my part?"

It seemed that lately that Edwards favorite word was "fault", like somehow it defined him. I rolled my eyes, and started, ready to shove me point at him, "And who was the one that caused you to make that decision?"

"Bella," he sighed, and I hoped that he hadn't thought of some sort of rebuttal, honestly I didn't have anything else to spring upon him, "I'm sorry-sorry for you hurting you and causing you to risk your life in order to save me." A brief pause lingered in the air, along with sweet scent that stuck to him. "Besides that's my job," he teased.

I sighed, quite grateful that this moment was over. "Well, that sort of does give me some creditably, don't you think?"

"Of what?" He asked, nearly stunned at the words that had flowed from my mouth.

"Of saving each other, you've gotten to numerous times, and now I think we're tied."

"You should really stick to the one being who has to be saved," he chuckled, "God only knows that you'd probably end up needing saving yourself." I pouted for a moment, letting it sink in, but the more I thought about it, Edward was really better off being the one to save.

"Alright," I sighed, "but I still get points."

"As many as you want," he chuckled lightly, pressing his cool lips to my forehead.

_A/N: Okay, so it was kind of short, but yeah. Anyways as this is the last moment before I start on Eclipse; I'm asking for all the suggestions I can get. I'm going to be skimming through it for a few, but I'd love to hear yours. Updates will probably have to wait until the weekend, as I'll be searching for some. Anyways review and tell me what you think, plus your suggestions!_


	11. Motives

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

**Eclipse - Chapter Three- Motives**

Perhaps this whole favorite idea thing was a bad idea, because now as we were steaming ahead to the present time, spinning full circle, I knew other things would be coming up. I knew that the last few months would spring out, causing us both great pain. But I tried to discard that thought, any negative thought, really, because I knew here, in Edward's arm, I was safe, from anything.

He smiled gently and crookedly, knowing all too well how to soften me up. I tried to smile back but it looked more like my mouth was twitching. "Ready to hear the next of my favorite moments?" He asked, his voice burning with high eagerness, as if he was on his toes, dying to spill the next of his moments. I nodded my head once, a bit apprehensive about the next one he was about to unload onto me. The whole "leaving" period was over, we had covered it, but I don't know exactly, but I felt as though the next ones weren't all too pleasant either. "Remember when I took you to Jacksonville? Forget why, but do you remember the actual trip?"

"Yes," I murmured, the smile on my face growing considerably larger as the memory flooded back into my mind. Edward in my mother's home was about as odd as Edward in my father's home, like somehow it didn't fit. The homes of my parents were a piece of puzzle, a dreary one, one that was old and faded and then Edward was a whole different piece. He was the new and shiny one, one that clearly stood out from all the others, looking much too gorgeous to actually seem real. Hey, if Edward could compare me to his type of heroin, surely I was entitled to compare him to a puzzle piece.

"Well, that's one of my favorite moments, because I got to see your mother's mind for a lot longer time. I got to see how well you two compliment each other," he explained nonchalantly.

I raised any eyebrow questioningly. I had always known that my mother and I had totally different personalities, so far that our views on just about everything were different. She preferred chocolate, I was stuck on vanilla, but it was more than that. I thought one way about a particular subject, and she was just the opposite, and it was never on purpose, she never intentionally chose the other side. But somehow our different personalities, our different opinions, whether on ice cream flavors or something deeper like politics or something like that, we worked well together.

Before I met Edward, before my world really had meaning, my mother was my best friend, the one who I'd tell practically everything thing to. I didn't do well with others; I wasn't that high school girl that you'd find at all the parties, the one that all her friends would huddle around her locker before homeroom. And I certainly wasn't the pretty girl that every guy lusted after, except of course when I arrived at Forks, and I learned that I was glad that I had not been that girl. My mother was alright with that, too, she never pushed me to be more social, maybe hinted that I shouldn't be so shy, but never signed me up for clubs without my knowing.

My mother was truly the only one who really got me, except Edward of course, who knew just a little bit more. I knew we worked well together, but I couldn't get my mind grasp how we exactly complimented one another. "Compliment how?"

"Well, Bella," he spoke, his fingers lingering across my face, leaving icy trails behind them, "her personality is childish, not in a bad way, but full of curiosity and excitement, eager to see what the world has to offer. You have that, too, you know, just a little more subtle. And that's what evens you two out. She brings out the child out in you and you keep her grounded."

"Well, I'm a bit surprised you didn't throw stubborn at me first," I teased, "You do often say that I am."

He chuckled, filling the air with his sweet scent and silvery laugh, "That's where I come in."

"We compliment each other?" I asked, realizing I had never really consider how well Edward and I'd personalities went together. Besides his family, I was the only one who really knew how he was; those at school were under the impression he was shy and conceited, but that was most certainly not the case. Edward was more than words could describe: loving, unselfish, smart, protective, and far too many others that I'd need a dictionary and several years to finish.

"Yes, of course, we do. We're both a bit stubborn, and while that might clash, other times it can be good," he replied.

"Like?" I urged, knowing that if a couple were both stubborn, how did anything ever get done?

"Like, when we both don't want to move from each other's arms," he answered, sending my heart into overdrive and my face in blushing mode. "And one of us is very unselfish, while the other one has problems with that area." I looked at him for a moment, knowing all too well who was the unselfish one and who the selfish one was. It was quite obvious, to me at least, or so I had believed. "You're the most selfless person I've ever met, Bella. You care about everybody else's happiness over your own, and you are always concerned that someone is feeling down and you do everything you can to fix that. You're simply amazing."

If my face was red before, nothing could compare to it now. It was hotter than it had ever been, the blood burning my face so much, that I felt like the room was on fire or it was just ninety-something degrees outside. "Well what about you, Edward? How could you possibly be selfish?"

"I could name a few," he muttered, digging that hole of guilt again, the one I hated to see him in.

"And then my personality compliments yours, by telling you that you aren't selfish and you have no reason to hate yourself." My voice was firm and strong, determined to wash away that false idea that he was selfish and that he had any reason to hate himself. "You have your job of keeping my safe and I have the job of steering your mind away from those ideas."

His lips curved upward into my favorite, gorgeous crooked smile and he lightly kissed my cheek. "You do know that are exquisite, right?"

"I've been told that a few times, yes," I teased.

"A few more certainly wouldn't hurt," he replied, as he started to kiss my face, telling me without words just how exquisite he believed I was.

_A/N: Yeah, I need to get better at updating, but right now things are sort of hectic. Anyways review and tell me what you think!_


	12. Scent

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note- Enjoy and review!

**Eclipse - Chapter Ten- Scent**

I knew that this moment would sting, not technically hurt, but rather like scraping your knee on pavement. Of course, there was that pain at first, the stinging and the rush of fresh blood escaping your body, but after a few moments, after comfort was applied –bandages, creams, kisses,- the pain didn't linger. Yes, it hurt if you pressed on it too hard, or rather thought about the memory too intently, but if you peered hard enough to the bright side, you gained a memory, something that you'd be prepared for next time, and I knew that this moment was exactly like scraping your knee on pavement, except, of course, no matter how I possibly tried, I couldn't look far enough to the bright side. It was like everything was simply a tone of monotonous grey, not even a streak of another color, not even white.

Edward waited patiently, much as he always did, and looked ever so gorgeous doing so. I knew it'd be hard enough for me to explain this moment, but for Edward, I wasn't quite sure, this moment didn't necessarily have anything to do with our relationship, but then again it did. Because Edward gave me something that day, something that most people had a difficult time giving to another person. I sighed, knowing from my previous moments, that Edward could not possibly get mad, maybe a bit stressed, or even feel the sting of the moment, but it wasn't like he'd actually show me. "Remember when you finally let me go to La Push, to see Jacob?" I held my breath, not an easy thing to do, being me, waiting for his response, somehow feeling as though he'd jump out of the bed angered, but that wasn't Edward and I needed to get that through my thick skull.

"Yes, I do, of course," he answered, his voice not uneasy but not his normal tone, either, but rather though he mimicked a robot, his voice far too emotionless. He placed a few of his ice cold fingers, but somehow gorgeous fingers under my chin, and lifted my face to face his own. A crooked smile was etched upon his face, as he spoke softly, his tone much more like the Edward I knew and loved with all my heart, "I'm not angry, not at all, just a bit surprised, though. After all the pain you had to endure after making your decision, well I thought, not that you wanted to forget him, but rather you didn't want to bring him up, especially not with me." I knew I was far too lucky, far too lucky to have such an understanding person –although he was much more than just a person, too perfect- in my life.

"It hurts, yes, but that's not my favorite part, it's what you gave me," I replied, hoping he'd catch on.

"You mean the helmet and padded jacket, of course, you were able to pull it off," he answered, his voice light and nonchalant. I blushed profusely at the comment he had made that night, what he had said sounded more like what a normal seventeen year old would say. And it wasn't as though I had a problem that he said that, rather I was so surprised, too surprised to believe that Edward had called me sexy. I suppose I was so used to hearing beautiful, gorgeous, that I had forgotten I was resurrecting the human inside of him, and it looked like the adolescent male side of him was becoming stronger, much stronger.

I shook my head; blush still painted across my cheeks and a smile there, too. "Well, that, too," I answered, -I suppose, I should thank him for spending even more money on me-, "but you said you were going to trust my judgment, and with me, that _is_ a lot."

He chuckled, pulling me closer against him, not causing his icy temperature to freeze me, but rather warm me to the highest degree possible before I was bound to explode. "I didn't know you'd be so happy that I said that, but you are right, it is a lot giving that especially to you, and especially to go with people who could so easily hurt you." A brief pause filtered throughout the air, of course not awkward, though. "Not that I'm an exception," he sighed, disgusted with himself.

I grimaced, and pulled his face up to mine. "Please, Edward, don't say that, you know how much I hate it when you do."

"Sorry," he muttered, "but alright, back to what you were saying. I finally let you go, not that I wanted to feel as though I was controlling you, -I may overreact, but I'm definitely not a tyrant-, because there was the fact that I did trust _them_ a bit more, but rather I saw you need that, to see them, to be with them for as long as you could, before you couldn't any longer." I nodded, soaking in his explanation like a sponge.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I didn't want to beg and beg, and when you finally you gave in, that you'd feel like I was a brat."

"Bella, please," he scoffed at my ridiculous comment, well at least to him.

I shrugged it off, and continued on, "So, you really would, or rather will, trust anyone that I trust?"

"Well, maybe not everyone, because of course, if you were to trust a lion not to eat you or something, well I don't think I could go with that," he teased, easily creating an easier atmosphere around us, and for that, I was eternally grateful. Beside his other glorious gifts, all of which I was not jealous, but awed, he had a way of making me feel calmer, making a stressful, tense situation into something light, and almost Alice-like. Edward was like a mini-Jasper.

"You do still have the motorcycle, right?" I asked.

"I gave it to Jasper, he still enjoys very much, although I don't think he has got the concept that you have to drive much like a car; you know red lights and such," he chuckled, before returning to his serious, but light tone, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you know, after I'm changed and better trained, and such, well that maybe you and I could do that, together?"

"Of course, Bella," he instantly promised, his golden eyes gleaming, and he showed no signs of apprehension, "I wouldn't have to worry about you getting road rash, right?"

I giggled, before answering, quickly, before I was short of breath, again, "I suppose, not. But I do think I could beat you in a race, when I'm changed, that is."

"Oh, is that right?" He answered back, his tone amused at my long-shot of a bet.

"It most certainly is, Mr. Cullen."

_Author's Note: Yes, I haven't updated in a while, but all I can really say is sorry. Anyways, I'll try to finish this by the end of this month, which is only like two more weeks, so updates hopefully will be quicker, and that way my other stories will be more frequent. Anyways review and tell me what you think – and this is your last chance, I suppose, to tell me anything you'd like to see in the next few chapters (2 or 3) of the story! I really want to get this story to 100 reviews, so review, and if you could, vote in my poll, I'm curious as to what your thoughts are on that subject. _


	13. Epoch

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note- Read and review! You can get a free hug from Edward!

**Eclipse - Chapter Sixteen- Epoch**

I rewound through our last couple of moments, our last couple of pieces of the puzzle. And that's what this reminded me of –this cluster of moments, of times we shared- a puzzle, a picture consisting of small pieces, some tarnished, some in perfect condition, but all were very important, because if one were missing, the puzzle really wouldn't be a puzzle at all. Edward and I's relationship was a puzzle, as cheesy as that sounds, but it was true. Each moment we shared held significance to it, a special meaning that completed us. There were the first times: the first time we kissed, the first time he told me he loved me, the first time he saved me. The first times were almost bittersweet, quite odd to look back at them now. The first time he had kissed me –well me, actually, considering the reaction that had erupted from me-, seemed so long ago, it was though that Bella was gone, washed away.

So many things had happened between then and now, so many ups and downs, a rollercoaster that even the world's most daring person wouldn't dare to venture on. Some of those were bad, obviously, the time he had left me, the time when I thought I had lost him forever, and there were also the good. The feeling to hold him again, to hear his entrancing, melodic voice, hum my lullaby easily outweighed the horrors that ran through my body whenever he was far away. And I found that we were coming full circle, the memories were becoming closer now, close enough I could recall what I wore, what Edward said, word for word. I tried to back my memory up, try to find what was between the last moment I had told him, and now. There was the obvious one, the one I really didn't want to bring up, the one I wanted Edward to skip, but knew he wouldn't. And there were probably a few others, a few that were pleasant, but I had forgotten.

He was smiling, almost giddy, so I suppose I assumed he had picked the time I had accepted his proposal, but I was far off, not too far, though. "One of my favorite moments is when you graduated, Bella," he murmured, his voice calm, but almost rushed, as though he was ready to spill everything in a matter of seconds. I let my lips curve upward, let myself release some anxiety, but this moment did seem rather odd. I had nothing against my graduation, it was something I wasn't particularly looking forward to, but not trying to get out of, either, it was simply just there. But there had been that disastrous –in my mind, at least- party afterward, so it didn't make sense. I decided to shut my brain up and listen to Edward. "It might seem weird, I've graduated dozens of times, but this time it seemed a lot different, and not just because I had you. This graduation had more meaning to it; this graduation is the one I _want_ to remember."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not doubting the words that were evenly flowing out of his mouth, but rather couldn't quite comprehend them, not easily turn them from beautiful, long and quite impressive words into Bella-like words. Words that were short, simple, and easy to understand, quite like myself, except of course for maybe the last one. Things in my life weren't so easy to understand. "Why exactly, though? I mean what was so special about this graduation?"

He simply smiled and that would have been enough to answer all my questions for several hours, probably several days. He parted his lips and a light trail of icy air escaped, dancing idly in the air, entrancing me into his scent, his ever so appealing, practically mouthwatering, qualities. It was far too much to bear, far too much. His fingers laced around mine, our fingers, his pale, mine a bit darker, but not much, made a perfect pattern, almost indescribable. "Well there are lots of reasons why this is one of my favorite moments," he began, his voice low, but loud enough to suck me into a portal of enchantment, "for one, this was my first graduation that I had you. Before graduations were so monotonous, the dull tones of middle-aged, rather grumpy teachers call out the names of hormonal, overly emotional teens were not quite enjoyable, especially when you could read all of their minds. Before my mindset was focused on the minute, on how I could pass the time, being a vampire and all, patience is supposed to be one of my strong qualities, but not for those. But for this graduation, when you graduated with me…well it was like I cared about the names that were called out."

"Not quite cared about _them_, but counted down until they called your name, _Isabella Swan,_" the way he said my name caused eruptions of shivers to run down my back, chilling, but pleasurable, "hearing you achieve that was one of the best feelings I ever had. I was proud to pretend to graduate for maybe the tenth time, because I was graduating with _you._"

I let myself smile, or perhaps grin like an idiot, but I did, I enjoyed what he was telling me. "So this graduation wasn't so bad, because I was graduating with you?" I asked, making sure to understand it completely, every word of every syllable.

"Some of it, yes, but also Bella, because this was a milestone for you, a human experience," he replied softly, knowing exactly what that would do to me. I blinked, my eyes gaining moisture from a source that I wasn't sure, and didn't like. I wasn't fond of whatever was trigging this ridiculous crying, this stupid nonsense. I knew Edward knew of this, but I tried my best to hide it, stick it somewhere for later. I shook my head across the pillows in a motion trying to make it look as though I was stretching or repositioning.

"Oh," was all I could conjure up if I wanted my voice to stay in tact.

"Bella, I'm not saying this to sway your mind or anything, but rather because if I'm going to rip most human experiences from you, I want you to get as many as you can, normally. I want you to have everything the world has to offer, I want you to be happy."

"I do understand what you're talking about, truly, Edward, I do," I replied, my voice firm.

A faint smile drew itself upon his perfect lips, as he leaned closer to me, his hand still twined with mine, to peck my cheek. His lips drew upward, his nose skimming along my cheek, and as his lips were inches away from my ear, he lightly whispered, "You know I love you, don't you?" My eyes bulged, my heart picked up a faster beat, a beat too fast that it could be heard throughout Forks, heck, the whole country. He chuckled lightly, his icy breath swirling in my ear.

"Y…yes," I stuttered, almost apprehensive, almost letting the thoughts in my head get the best of me, the thoughts that perhaps Edward was planning on doing something I wouldn't like, almost Alice-like.

"And I love you, too, and since we're both in agreement that we love each other, well won't you give me a little…well free pass?"

I chuckled and asked, "Free Pass? What is this, Edward, some type of board game?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, Edward, yes you can have a free pass," I answered sternly, and then muttered to myself, "whatever that is."

"Well, then I suppose I should tell you my next moment."

"But I thought it was my turn next," I protested.

"Not anymore, my Bella," he chuckled, "you gave me a free pass and I fully intend on using it."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes," he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around me, throwing all his tactics at me, trying to turn me mushy so he could mold me the way _he _wanted. And I knew this was going to be bad, I already knew this moment, this moment was a moment I had been hoping to skip. Hoping to fast-forward through.

_A/N: Oh wow…so I haven't updated in forever! Sorry! I'm seriously going to try and finish this story this weekend. There is just one moment left and if I decide to write an epilogue chapter. I'm trying to finish stories for you guys so updates will be quicker. Please review! _


	14. Compromise

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note- Here it is…finally! The final chapter! This is my first story with lots of chapters that I've finally managed to finish! I would love it if you guys reviewed and brought this story up to 100! Free hugs from Edward!

**Eclipse- Chapter 20- Compromise**

I shouldn't have been so mushy, so much like a melted marshmallow, but it was hard, far too hard, when Edward was dazzling me to say no or even think about it. I already knew what Edward's moment was, knew it back and forth, left and right, so well I could tell it myself, much quicker, too. Because I knew Edward was planning on stretching out this moment much, much longer than the other ones he had revealed to me.

I tried to even out the stutters that erupted from my heart, all louder than the previous, and it was clear Edward knew or rather heard. He smiled, his crooked smile taunting me with perfection, a perfection I could never quite get used to, but rather enjoyed. If you can't beat them, you can certainly enjoy them. I knew it was most definitely not the quote, not traditional or ordinary, but since when was there anything ordinary or traditional about Edward and I?

His fingers, limp and cool, traced uneven circles on my face, his fingers memorizing every curve, every angle that it held. I let my lips curve upward, let my heartbeat slow down, or perhaps it did that on its own. I let myself relax in the arms of the only one I felt safe in, the only one who had the most trouble not killing me. It seemed like an oxymoron, or rather it purely was. Edward and I were complete opposites, yet so similar. He was a whole another species, according to him, at least. While I was human, him a vampire, we were both rather stubborn when it came to things we wanted, and that's where his moment came in. Edward was usually patient, no, he was always patient. When it came to my snail's pace at anything, usually everything, he was patient, despite the fact he could nearly a thousand times faster. When it came to the whole marriage thing, and _waiting, _he was the same. He was patient enough to wait for me to come around, never daring to let his propositions down.

He whispered in my ear, his cool breath swimming and tickling the inside of it, "Ready to hear this moment?" I nodded, and tried to swallow the rather large lump in my throat, although the key word was 'try'. He simply smiled, readjusted himself so I was more comfortably situated in his arms. While most would compare the temperature, the feeling, to an ice cube, to wintry air, to me it was pleasure and warmth. Another oxymoron added to the mountain that was already quite tall. "My last favorite moment was when you accepted my proposal, when you made my world more official than it already was."

I raised an eyebrow, not a disbelieving one, but one that didn't quite understand. "What do you mean by official?" I felt stupid for asking, but quickly reminded myself that I had a lot stupider questions, and Edward had never laughed, perhaps smile, but that was about it.

"That you will soon belong to me and nobody else, forever. I know you wouldn't betray me in that way, but I want the world to see you as mine. I want to be able to boast about being with you, and not feel about it. I want to be able to be closer to you than I've ever been," he replied, sending chills throughout my body that would need an oven to thaw them. "I only want you, Bella, and nothing else. I know I sound greedy, but when it comes to you, I can't help myself." A sheepish smile drew itself upon his lips, his somehow, unfathomably gorgeous lips, the ones that I was dying to cover with my own, but I wanted to let him continue, surprisingly.

"I want all that, too," I whispered, my voice barely audible, but that didn't matter, because I knew he heard me, even without words, or reading my mind, he would know what I was saying or thinking, because he was Edward. Because he was mine, or at least soon, anyway.

"And forget the times you rejected my proposal, that's not why it's a part of my favorite. Even if you had said yes the first time, it would still be my favorite. To know that you loved me as much as I loved you, to know that you wanted to make this official, well if I could, it'd make me cry. Because Bella, when it comes to you, like I said before, I can't help myself." To most it would sound corny, or perhaps phony, most think –if they didn't know our situation, our hidden secrets- that what he was saying were lines just to trick me into bed, but it was completely the opposite. Completely and utterly, so much in fact I found myself crying.

I hugged him tighter than I ever had, and buried my head into his stone chest, and let the tears stream down my face, and ruin his shirt. "I love you, so much," I managed to croak, sounding more like a frog, than anything else, really.

"You have no idea how much I love you, too, Bella, forever. Forever and ever. Nothing could ever stop it, nothing," he assured me, but I was free from all my doubts. Every doubt I had ever had was gone, out the window. My doubts about me not being pretty enough for him – I wasn't vain in my appearance, but rather trusted Edward's words- were gone. I didn't doubt his promises of forever, not even my promises of forever, not even slightly. After this whole moment thing, things seemed different, events that had once just seemed events, now had significant meaning, meanings that I'd hold all my years of living, all my years with Edward.

It was weird to think something so simple; something that was used as a boredom buster had in fact taught me so much about our relationship, about Edward, about me. I had learned a lot. I had learned that Edward did like saving me, as long as he wasn't the reason behind it. Learned that Edward could remember such simple comments, such as when I said my mother was a lot like me, except prettier. Learned that Edward was never bored with watching me sleep. Learned that Edward had been excited about showing me to his family, that first day. Learned that Edward wanted me to get all my human experiences, because he simply didn't want me to miss out. Learned more than I had ever learned in school.

I learned that Edward was the only person I ever wanted to be with.

"But my most favorite thing about you, and our relationship, and our moments, is everything. Every second with you is my favorite," he whispered in my ear, before humming my lullaby in a low tone. I drifted to sleep, carrying every moment with me, every favorite.

Because they say what your favorite things and somebody else's favorite things will never be the same, I know Edward's and I's will be.

Because Edward is my favorite everything.

A/N: AHHH! It's finally done, and I'm sad to let it go, but also happy that I finally accomplished a full, chaptered length story! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I appreciate every single review you guys wrote so much! And even though I didn't respond to them all –sometimes it wouldn't work…sorry- I really do appreciate it, and think you guys are the best! So please, for the last time, please review and bring this story up to 100!

Watch out for a new Twilight story soon, and if I can possibly think of one that is decent a sequel to this one….


End file.
